


Terra Incognita

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: Sorey's used to dreaming about Mikleo and waking up needing to change his sheets. But when faced with Mikleo's dreams about him, Sorey feels like he's staring down territories unknown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/gifts).



> This was done as a request from codeadleaf! <3

It was something of a joke in Elysia, how hard it was to distract Sorey from his reading. Weather, hunger, sickness, mortal peril – none of these trifles mattered when Sorey had his nose buried in the Celestial Record, or whatever book had taken his attention temporarily away from it. No amount of lecturing could break him of the habit, especially when Mikleo was there to reinforce it, enable it, and indulge in it himself. Once, as children, when an outdoor reading session found the pair caught in a rolling rainstorm, the thought of temporarily stopping to retreat indoors did not even appear to cross their minds. Mason and Natalie, who had been assigned the rotating duty of Sorey and Mikleo Search and Rescue Squad that week, found them in the middle of the raging storm, encased in a small barrier created by Mikleo’s artes, dry and unruffled, reading without a care in the world.

The thing was, there were things that could distract Sorey from his books. Things such as a cute boy in his bed.

Sorey peeked over at Mikleo for what was probably the twentieth time that night, catching a glimpse of him yawning wide, his long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. He was just _so_ cute. It wasn’t the first time Sorey had had this thought, and it wouldn’t be the last. Mikleo leaned back into the pillows and arranged himself comfortably into their little nest in Sorey’s bed. He blinked slowly, suspicious of Sorey’s continued staring.

“What?” he asked, a bit grouchy. Well, about as grouchy as he usually was. Just another cute thing about him. “I’m not sleeping yet. Just resting my eyes.”

“Uh-huh. See you in the morning, Mikleo,” Sorey said back with a soft laugh.

Mikleo was sleepy enough that he couldn’t even muster up a proper retort. He simply rolled his eyes, snuggled into the pillows a bit more, and was off to sleep in an instant.

He’d fallen asleep facing him, and Sorey counted his lucky stars for that. He reached out and lightly touched Mikleo’s cheek, feeling the softness and warmth underneath the pad of his thumb. Moving slowly, he let his fingers brush through Mikleo’s hair, combing it away from his face. The familiar glint of his circlet beneath his bangs was absent. His circlet sat comfortably on the nightstand, with Sorey’s earrings nestled safely within the radius of its curve. It left Mikleo’s forehead wide open to Sorey’s kisses…

…or it would have, if things hadn’t gotten so weird between them.

When they were kids, it was so much simpler. They would wake up in the same bed, the same house, cuddled in each other’s arms. Sorey could kiss Mikleo all over his warm soft face as long as Mikleo would let him. They’d go out to explore and spar, and come home to read and eat Mikleo’s latest creations, and then fall asleep together to do it all again the next day.

Things had started to change when Sorey was fourteen, and going through all the embarrassment that entailed human puberty. It just wasn’t fair – Sorey had to go through the aches of his bones growing, the itch of hair growing in weird places, and the humiliation of his voice cracking in the middle of their debates, and Mikleo just quietly, effortlessly got cuter and prettier and more beautiful by the day.

Mikleo frowned and shifted in his sleep, and Sorey’s hand froze in place. Mikleo mumbled something unintelligible and drifted back off, and Sorey breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Back then, he’d started waking up in the middle of the night, mind and cheeks flushed with the afterimages of strange, thrilling dreams, and his sheets damp with the results. It was so humiliating, and so unfair to Mikleo – he didn’t ask to be the roommate of someone who had such weird dreams about him, nor did he deserve to sleep on wet sheets. Sorey wanted Mikleo to yell at him, to tease him about it…but unfortunately, he just had to be infinitely understanding, and help him change and wash the sheets every time. Mikleo seemed resigned when Gramps called them both into his house after a few weeks of this, as if he already knew that he was about to inform them that they’d both be living in separate houses from now on. They were old enough to live independently. They were old enough to be apart. Sorey, don’t look like that. It’s not like you’ll never see me again.

It wasn’t fair. His stupid body had ruined the only life he’d ever known, by blasting him with dreams of things he’d never even considered – and now couldn’t stop thinking about. He couldn’t even manage to kiss or hug Mikleo anymore without his skin burning hot and his insides buzzing with thrill; the same electric feeling he got when Gramps’ lightning split the skies, crackling with the scent of rain and ozone. He could tell Mikleo was getting weirded out by him too: jumping a mile when Sorey tried to hold his hand, and flinching away when their wrestling matches went on for more than a few minutes – even sparring in the fields had gotten ruined by all this.

The first night had been unbearable. He hadn’t dared hold Mikleo close when the weirdness started happening – his arms felt so empty, but he’d never forgive himself if he made Mikleo uncomfortable. But even without being able to hold him, Mikleo was still _there_ , his presence and quiet breathing a comfort, ready to remove Sorey’s earrings when he forgot to, ready to make sure he’d eaten, ready to pick up all the books Sorey had scattered across the bed so the pages didn’t get creased. The bed was so empty now, the room so barren without Mikleo’s things. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. He wound up napping all afternoon in the shade of the trees, and that evening, when Sorey sat in his too-empty and too-quiet home, he heard a knock upon the door. Mikleo stood there, trying to look haughty and put-upon.

“Have you eaten yet? I thought you probably didn’t know how to properly cook for yourself – you just ate jerky last night, didn’t you?” Mikleo prodded. “If you even remembered to eat anything at all.”

Sorey tried not to look too over-the-moon at the scolding. “You got me there. I bet you just ate all the ice cream yourself.”

Mikleo’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed into the kind of cute little pout that Sorey’s dreams were made of. The fact that Mikleo was also affected by the move comforted Sorey more than anything else could.

“Move,” Mikleo said, shoving his way in and marching over to the fireplace. He sighed loud as he sorted through Sorey’s cupboards. “I _just_ helped you search for herbs last week, Sorey, how can you be out already? I swear, you season your stews so much that you can’t even taste what’s in them…”

Soon, they were only living apart in name only. Mikleo was over almost every night, reading with him, eating with him, drifting to sleep with him. It wasn’t as bad as Sorey had thought – and he had to admit, it was nice to have his own room. It made it a lot easier to take care of things as they…came up, after he woke from his dreams.

Sorey felt his eyes grow heavy, and fought back a yawn even as he leaned a little heavier into the hand that supported his cheek.

He’d do whatever it took to make sure Mikleo was always comfortable, no matter what weird things Sorey’s body did. He’d live apart from him, he’d stop wrestling and tickling him. He’d even stop trying to hold his hand.

But there was just no helping the dreams.

 

\--

 

_“Sorey!” Mikleo gasped as Sorey pressed him into a bale of hay. The howling rainstorm raged outside the stables, thunder rumbling the velvet night air, but inside, they were warm, dry…and lusty. “Ah--! We mustn’t! The pirates will soon be upon us!”_

_The pirates would be coming, but they would be too. Sorey and Mikleo, that is. They would be coming. Sexually._

_Sorey and Mikleo had escaped on horseback from the baron’s chateau before his cadre of thieves had turned their swords upon their dastardly employer. The two of them had escaped with the collection of priceless historical tomes the baron had pilfered from ruins and libraries across the land, and loaded it onto the horse, escaping up the sheer mountain face with leaps and bounds, their mount bleating with each step. (Sorey had never seen a horse before but figured they probably weren’t that much different than mountain goats.)_

_The night stars that twinkled in the deep midnight were overtaken by storm clouds, and with a mighty clap of thunder, the escaping lovers were soaked to the bone. They had taken shelter from the storm in this stable, and it took but one look at way the rain made Mikleo’s tight bodice cling to his body, the lamplight reflecting red and gold on his damp white skin – one look at Mikleo’s eyes, wild and sparkling with the thrill of their escape, and Sorey was upon him in an instant, pushing him down into the soft hay and ripping open his silken bodice to expose his heaving bosom. The blush that stained his cheeks was simply irresistible; his rosy pink nipples looked all the more charming against his pale breast. Mikleo whimpered with barely-restrained lust as Sorey’s kisses travelled lower and lower, as Sorey ducked his head under his skirts to pleasure his hidden garden with long, slow sweeps of tongue, and—_

\--

 

Sorey woke up from his dream, disoriented and flustered. The Having Sex In a Stable While On The Run From Bandits and Also They Saved the Library dream was usually a fun one, but it became less fun and more embarrassing when his dream’s co-star was sleeping, blissfully unaware, beside him.

Sorey focused on calming his breath, and tried to banish the phantom thoughts of Mikleo’s damp skin, pink nipples, and soft moans. It was hard, so hard – in the sense it was difficult to stop thinking about the dream in question, and also in the sense that his cock was painfully stiff under his sleeping clothes. Sorey squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fingers in the sheets. He’d count to ten, and by then, his erection would be gone, and he could fall back asleep next to Mikleo, and things would be fine. They would be normal.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Mikleo shuffled closer in his sleep, and rested his forehead against the outside of Sorey’s thigh. Sorey bit his lip and continued counting.

Five. Six.

“…mmh, Sorey…good…”

Sorey forgot how to count. He forgot what numbers were. He had never been more awake in his life as he stared down at Mikleo, wide-eyed. Mikleo continued to sleep, and nuzzled his cheek against Sorey’s leg as he let out another soft moan. What was math in the face of an impossible dream?

Mikleo grunted and pressed the length of his body against Sorey’s leg. An unmistakable hardness poked against him, and Mikleo moaned again, beginning to rub against him in his sleep.

“Ngh…Sorey, so good…”

Sorey’s whole body _burned_.

“Mikleo. Wake up,” Sorey whispered urgently, shaking Mikleo’s shoulder.

Mikleo grumbled and vaguely swatted at his hand. Sorey’s mouth pressed into a thin line, and he shook harder.

“Mikleo, you’ve got your – your dick is poking my leg and--”

Mikleo’s eyes flew open and he very nearly flung himself out of bed in a wild panic, taking most of the blankets with him. Sorey stared at him, trying to come to grips with what was happening. Mikleo clutched the blankets around himself, and looked very much like he was about to dash off into the night; exeunt on a horse, pursued by the baron’s pirates.

Sorey wet his lips, trying to think of something to say. He didn’t want Mikleo to leave. He didn’t even want Mikleo to stop rubbing on him, he just wanted Mikleo to be okay with the fact that he _was_ rubbing on him. And if he was okay with the fact that he was rubbing on him, maybe they could talk about it, or not. And maybe Mikleo wouldn’t mind if Sorey rubbed on him, too, or not. And maybe they could go a little farther than rubbing. Or not.

But with Mikleo looking like this, bright red with shame and attempting to disappear into the blankets that engulfed him, Sorey really needed to break this awful silence.

“Having a nice dream?” Sorey joked, forcing a smile.

Mikleo finally met his gaze, which was a start – even if it was only to glare at him. Coupled with the luminescent blush and his blanket cocoon, the glare had about the opposite effect Mikleo intended. Sorey could only marvel at how cute he was, and was helpless but to tease him more.

“C’mon, it must’ve been nice to get you moaning and groaning in your sleep like that,” Sorey said, trying to lean over and poke Mikleo in the tummy. His blanket cocoon was good tickle protection, and Mikleo didn’t twitch an itch. “Did you find an ancient library, stuffed to the brim with racy novels? Or maybe you were just getting _really_ into eating some dream ice cream--”

Mikleo huffed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t look ready to bolt anymore, and the tension in the room had lessened into something less electric – less…expectant. Sorey was almost disappointed at the loss.

“I’ll have you know it’s _perfectly normal_ to awaken with an e-erection,” Mikleo bit out, stumbling over the last word. “It’s an uncontrollable physical reaction, exacerbated by hormones, and isn’t necessarily caused by any specific stimuli, real or dream. So no, I was _not_ dreaming of anything in particular when you made me fall out of bed.”

Sorey didn’t dare bring up the fact that Mikleo had been moaning his name. Broaching that subject seemed like it would be stepping into terra incognita. Sorey smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed again.

“Well, if you’re not gonna spill the beans, why don’t you come back to bed? I’m getting cold without any blankets,” Sorey said.

Mikleo huffed and sat primly on the edge of the bed, removing himself from the blankets with stiff, jerky motions. Sorey couldn’t help but peek at his hips as his body emerged from the cocoon – it had flagged some from embarrassment and lack of attention, but his cock was still half-hard underneath his sleeping trousers. Sorey’s stomach flipped, and the space between his thighs throbbed just a bit. Mikleo was clearly still quite embarrassed, but Sorey couldn’t help how his body reacted to the sight of him: ruffled with sleep, flushed red from cheek to neck, and trousers tented just enough to show the outline of his cock.

Sorey managed to tear his eyes away before Mikleo noticed him staring (…he hoped), and helped Mikleo re-make the bed before they settled back in. Mikleo lay rigidly on his side on the far side of the bed, not facing Sorey, so close to the edge that he’d fall over if he so much as twitched in his sleep. Sorey frowned and rolled onto his side to look at him.

“Mikleo. I was only teasing,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. We both know that I’ve had way more embarrassing things happen when it comes to…that kind of stuff.”

Mikleo’s back stiffened.

“…you shouldn’t be concerned,” Mikleo said. “It’s perfectly normal for men our age. Human and seraph alike.”

Sorey chuckled and moved a bit closer. “Humans and seraphim really aren’t that different after all, huh?”

“No,” Mikleo said. “I suppose not. Though at least I didn’t mess the sheets.”

Now it was Sorey’s turn to blush. Teeth gritted, Sorey made his move – his lightning-fast strike hit its target. Mikleo very nearly fell off the bed again at the tickle storm raining upon him, and barely had the wits about him to keep Sorey from dragging him close and climbing atop him to continue his assault.

Mikleo always tried so hard to stay quiet during their tickle fights, to bite back the laughter and the shrieks that threatened to tear their way out of his throat. It was cute. _Really_ cute, and just made Sorey want to try even harder to get noises out of him, which made Mikleo try and strike back at his own ticklish spots – an ever-escalating war. How long had it been since they’d had a good, fulfilling tickle fight? Too long, it seemed. But even with all the weirdness going on, Sorey was so happy to see that some things could remain the same – the sight of Mikleo’s bright eyes, his teeth biting his lip to hide his smile and quell his laughter, and the warmth of his body under his hands.

Mikleo flailed out his arms to try and strike back at Sorey, and Sorey grabbed both without thinking, and pinned them above Mikleo’s head. The gasp that Mikleo let out shocked him out of his tickle frenzy and snapped him back to reality.

The reality being: Mikleo underneath him, flushed red, arms pinned above his head. Sorey on top of him, pinning him to the bed with the weight of his body, one hand wrapped whole around both of Mikleo’s wrists. Mikleo’s sleeping shirt was rucked up to his underarms, showing the beautifully defined lines of his stomach and hips. Their faces were perilously close. Mikleo’s warm, damp breath stuttered on Sorey’s cheeks.

He couldn’t really tell how long they stayed like that; whether it was the span of a few seconds or the length of an eternity. All Sorey knew was that Mikleo smelled so sweet, like spring rain and vanilla, and his eyes were so lovely in the dark. Sorey could feel Mikleo’s pulse hammering under his thumb where it pressed against his wrist. He could feel him begin to tremble beneath him. He could barely breathe around the lump in his throat.

“Sorey,” Mikleo finally whispered. “We should go back to sleep.”

“Not tired,” Sorey murmured.

Mikleo breathed deeply and flexed his fingers above his head. He tilted his chin up minutely, showing the line of his neck; luminous white in the dimming lamplight. It could have been considered an invitation, and Mikleo’s lips looked very inviting indeed. Before he could even think, Sorey found himself leaning in to press a hesitant kiss to the side of Mikleo’s mouth.

He stayed there for one, two, three seconds, then pulled back. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing Mikleo’s expression right now.

How did things get so weird between them?

Mikleo flexed his wrists, and Sorey wordlessly released them, expecting Mikleo to get up, quietly gather his things, and walk right out the door. Instead, he felt Mikleo’s hand cup his cheek. Sorey’s eyes peeked open just in time to see Mikleo leaning in. Sorey couldn’t help the whimper that tore from his throat as Mikleo’s lips gently, chastely moved against his own. Soft. His lips were so soft, even softer than he remembered from when they were young, and so, so sweet. But this was nothing like the kisses they shared as children – every brush of Mikleo’s lips made shivers wrack his spine. Mikleo took Sorey’s lower lip between his own to suck. Distantly, Sorey heard himself whimpering, felt his body pinning Mikleo to the bed just as Mikleo had paralyzed him in place with his kiss.

Mikleo pulled back, and Sorey gasped for the air that he didn’t even notice he had been missing. Air seemed irrelevant when there were more pressing concerns at hand. Mikleo couldn’t quite meet Sorey’s gaze, but god, Sorey could feel Mikleo’s cock hard and hot against his own thigh again. Sorey’s own cock was at full mast, and was begging for Sorey to do something, _anything_ , to get Mikleo whimpering his name again.

Sorey leaned in to kiss the cute apple redness of Mikleo’s cheek, then his pretty little nose. Then his forehead; right where his circlet would rest. Then he began to rain a storm of kisses down upon his face at random, only stopping when he heard Mikleo’s laughter, saw the smile in Mikleo’s eyes. Sorey ended with one more kiss to his lips; losing himself again to the feeling of Mikleo’s full lips pressing against his own, and – oh god that was his tongue. Sorey squeezed Mikleo tight to his chest, and felt the need in him grow and smolder at the low moan Mikleo made.

Sorey and Mikleo had read textbooks on anatomy before, and romance novels besides – Gramps had a large library on any topic imaginable, and Mason had a stash that he thought no one knew about. (Which was foolish of him, in retrospect: Sorey and Mikleo could smell a book from a thousand paces.) They’d read them as children, made faces at the “gross” parts, and happily went about their days, not giving them another thought…until this weirdness hit. Sorey’s dreams had feverishly recreated his half-forgotten memories of those novels with him and Mikleo in the leading roles each time, and now, he half wanted to thank his brain for trying to mentally prepare him – as if he could ever really be prepared for something like _this_ , at the edge of being with Mikleo in the way that he’d wanted for so long.

Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers against Mikleo’s throat, tracing them down his chest and stopping at the hem of his sleeping trousers. Mikleo’s whole body arched into the touch, and Sorey tried to remember how to speak.

“D-do you…do you want to do…anything?” Sorey managed to stutter out.

He gestured at both of their hard cocks, tenting their clothes, to elaborate. Not romantic enough for a novel, he thought, but it worked. Mikleo’s ears turned red, and he nodded.

“Yes. Yeah,” Mikleo mumbled back. “We could—g-go all the way? If…if you’re comfortable.”

Sorey’s face felt like it would burn right off him, and he barely held himself back from coming on the spot at the mere _thought_ of what Mikleo was suggesting. In those novels, they always wrote paragraph upon paragraph of how good it felt, being…being _inside_ the person you loved like that. Sorey had tried to imagine what it would feel like during those nights he was alone in his house, alone in bed. He knew his hand was no substitute – Mikleo would be so much warmer, so much tighter inside. Sorey would think about making Mikleo feel good, would think about what it would feel like if he made Mikleo come while he was still inside of him. Any one of those thoughts alone usually was enough to make Sorey spill into his frantically pumping fist in less than a minute, so the idea of doing the real deal was daunting – he doubted he could last even seconds with Mikleo real and warm and tight around him.

But by god, he was willing to try.

Sorey leaned in to press their foreheads together, and gave a crooked little smile. “I want to, if you do.”

Mikleo gave him a tiny smile back, and his eyes crinkled again. Sorey was about ready to die from loving someone so much.

A pause.

“So uh…where do we start?” Sorey asked.

Mikleo’s hand came up to cover his mouth, and he looked away, embarrassed. “We should, um. Take off our clothes?”

That sounded like a solid start to Sorey. Sorey sat back on his haunches, and yanked his sleeping shirt off in one fluid motion. His fingers fumbled trying to get the tie on his sleeping trousers unknotted. He felt Mikleo’s gaze on him, and when he looked up, Mikleo’s eyes snapped up from staring at his chest. He looked almost guilty, and Sorey couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you like what you see?” Sorey joked, flexing his bicep cheekily.

Mikleo turned an even darker red, and his mouth twisted into a pout. Sorey wondered if Mikleo knew his pouty face was so cute, and only served to encourage him to tease him more.

“Of course I do,” Mikleo said quietly. “You’re beautiful.”

Aaand Mikleo won this round of teasing. Sorey immediately felt the urge to dive under the covers, and maybe die a little. As it stood, he simply clenched his fingers in the sheets, and tried his best to look Mikleo in the eyes.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Sorey said, meaning every syllable. “Could I maybe see you too?”

Mikleo huffed through his nose, but brought his shaking hands to the hem of his shirt regardless, slowly tugging it up and off. “I suppose.”

He was the most beautiful thing Sorey had ever seen. It was the simple truth. He was slim, lithely muscled, and absolutely perfect. Mikleo finished kicking his trousers off his long legs, and faced Sorey fully bare – with a look in his eyes that was defiant, almost challenging. Sorey grinned and accepted, yanking on the tie of his pants until it came loose and whipping them off.

Mikleo’s expression softened into something tender, and he reached out to Sorey. His fingers brushed against the head of Sorey’s erection, smearing the precum there across the heated, hyper-sensitive skin. Sorey shook with desire, and couldn’t help but moan aloud when Mikleo brought his damp fingers up to his own mouth to taste.

“ _Mikleo,_ ” Sorey whined, clambering on top of him and pressing him back into the bed. “Not fair.”

“How am I not being fair?”

Mikleo was pouting again, and Sorey leaned in to drag his tongue across his mouth; seizing the opportunity to lick into a deeper kiss when Mikleo gasped.

“You’re too pretty. Too gorgeous,” Sorey said, broken up by kisses. “Can’t wait, want you now.”

Mikleo gave a full body shiver, and dragged Sorey in to tangle their tongues together. Sorey nudged Mikleo’s legs open with a needy, eager hand, and settled himself in the cradle of his thighs; briefly losing himself in the feeling of Mikleo’s soft skin sliding against his sides. He hoisted Mikleo’s hips up, and fumbled his cock into position – it was like being dunked in a bucket of cool water when Mikleo’s hand came up to shove at his chest.

“Wait. I have to get ready first; I’m not wet down there like a girl.”

Sorey tried to think straight – a difficult task considering the circumstances – and felt suitably abashed. It was obvious enough now that he thought about it. Sorey wanted to be inside of him so badly that he felt ready to die, but helping Mikleo get ready seemed like it could be great too. Sorey wet his lips and nodded.

“Okay. How do we – how do we get you ready?”

Mikleo’s hand came up to cover his mouth again. “You’ve got that salve I made you for your cuts and bruises?”

Sorey leapt out of bed to fetch the salve from the shelves, and hurried back to bed to kneel over Mikleo again. He opened the glass bottle, and the faint smell of herbs and spring water filled the room.

“I already know how I like it,” Mikleo mumbled. “I can do it myself.”

Sorey was already smearing the salve across his fingers. He smiled beatifically at Mikleo.

“I want to, though, if you’ll let me.”

Mikleo parted his thighs again, grabbed a pillow, and placed it firmly over his own face. Sorey frowned and tried to remove the pillow.

“Come on, Mikleo. I want to see you, too.”

Mikleo grunted and tightened his hold. “No. It’s embarrassing.”

“Please? You won’t be able to make fun of the weird faces I’ll be making if you can’t see me either,” Sorey said.

“…just…just give me a minute,” Mikleo said quietly, after a moment’s thought. “You can do what you want.”

Sorey gently traced his slick fingers along the inside of Mikleo’s thigh, and briefly paused in the warm join of leg to hip. He moved back, and brushed the tips of his fingers against Mikleo’s entrance – god, he was so tiny. Even if Sorey took an hour to prepare him, there was no way he’d be able to fit inside Mikleo without hurting him. Sorey bit his lip as he slid one finger into him, knuckle by knuckle, then slid it out, in then out, steady and slow. Mikleo let out a barely audible sound behind his pillow, and spread his legs a little bit wider. Sorey took that as encouragement, and carefully slipped another finger in next to the first. Mikleo made such a _pretty_ noise, even muffled as it was by the pillow, and moved his hips to set the pace he wanted. Sorey was transfixed by the sight of his fingers slipping in and out of Mikleo’s cute little hole, couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing he felt – he’d let Mikleo fuck himself on his fingers as long as he wanted, even if it meant Sorey’s balls turned blue.

“You said you already knew how you liked this?” Sorey asked. His voice was so rough and low that he could barely recognize it as his own.

Mikleo’s whole body shivered, and he pressed his hips down hard, grinding onto Sorey’s hand.

“Y-yes…”

Sorey took the pillow on Mikleo’s face in hand, and slowly removed it, waiting for any resistance. He was met with none – and was greeted with Mikleo’s gorgeous flushed face. He’d been biting his lip so hard to keep back his noises that a red mark had bloomed there. It seemed to beg for Sorey to kiss it, so he did, drawing Mikleo’s lip into his mouth to suck. He drew back, pressing another kiss to Mikleo’s chin, then tucked his face against Mikleo’s neck.

“Can you tell me about it?” he whispered into Mikleo’s ear.

He saw Mikleo’s neck bob as he swallowed hard.

“I can’t,” Mikleo whimpered.

“Please?” Sorey asked. He brushed his lips against Mikleo’s neck, over and over, while his fingers continued to work inside him.

“I…I thought about you, and I thought about the books we used to read,” Mikleo began. His line of thought was interrupted when Sorey’s fingers brushed against something inside of him that made his back arch and his eyes go unfocused. His mouth dropped open on a silent scream, which became not so silent when Sorey more deliberately rubbed that spot again, and again, and again. “I, I can’t, I c-couldn’t…it felt so weird and then so good—Sorey--”

Sorey couldn’t take another second of this. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed at Mikleo’s hips, positioning him comfortably against the pillows. He took his own cock in hand and rubbed the head against Mikleo’s entrance, silently pleading for permission to push inside. Mikleo moved his hips up to meet him, and Sorey watched as his cock slipped slowly, inch by inch, into his body.

It took every bit of Sorey’s self-control to keep from coming right then and there. Sorey moaned from deep within his chest as he bottomed out, his hips flush against Mikleo’s. He felt like heaven, better than anything Sorey had ever felt in his life. But more importantly was how he was making Mikleo feel – Sorey tried to calm his frantic breathing, and searched Mikleo’s face for his reaction. Mikleo’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth red and wet. He met Sorey’s gaze, and his whole body shivered – Sorey felt his body squeeze so tight around him, and he whimpered.

“God, Mikleo, are you okay?” Sorey croaked out. He was so _tiny_.

Mikleo’s voice was low and thick, and sent a shiver of its own up Sorey’s spine. “I’m fine,” he murmured. He smoothed his hands up Sorey’s arms, and draped his arms around his shoulders. “Start moving.”

Sorey couldn’t help chuckling at that, and leaned in to kiss at Mikleo’s temple when Mikleo frowned and cracked open an eye to see what was so funny. Even like this, Mikleo was still the same grumpy, bossy, beautiful, perfect person he’d grown up with. He was still the same. Nothing had changed, and nothing ever would between them.

“Your wish is my command.”

He was trying his best, he really was, but Sorey didn’t expect to last very long considering the circumstances. After only a few slow, deep thrusts, Sorey felt only seconds away from release. He rested his forehead against Mikleo’s and tried to calm his racing heart; though Mikleo wasn’t helping with those cute little noises he kept making with every poke and slide of Sorey’s cock inside him. Sorey grabbed at Mikleo’s cock and began to stroke him, unable to keep in sync with the uneven rhythm of his thrusts. One hard thrust brushed that spot inside of him that had made Mikleo scream – Mikleo threw his head back and squeezed down hard on Sorey, sending Sorey tumbling over the edge as his orgasm seized him by the back of his neck.

The world swam back into focus slowly. Everything was so warm and soft at the edges, and Sorey felt so good. He gazed up at Mikleo adoringly – and found that his expression was still flushed and needy, and his cock was still hard in Sorey’s stilled hand.

“Sorry – let me just – help you with that.”

Sorey gently uprooted himself from Mikleo, and crawled down his body to nuzzle at Mikleo’s cock with his cheek. He breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of Mikleo’s skin and arousal, and took the head of Mikleo’s cock into his mouth experimentally. Mikleo _keened_ and thrust his hips up, his cock sliding over Sorey’s tongue. Sorey slid his hands up to cup Mikleo’s ass, to steady him and also just because he wanted to get a handful of Mikleo’s bootycheeks. His fingers brushed over Mikleo’s entrance again, and he felt his cock throb with aftershocks at the feeling of his own cum drooling out of Mikleo’s hole. He slipped a finger, two fingers in to search for that spot inside of him again.

In no time at all, Sorey tasted Mikleo’s cum – he kept lapping and sucking, kept letting Mikleo have his way with his mouth until he was fully spent. He lowered Mikleo back onto the bed, and couldn’t help but stare as Mikleo came back down and caught his breath. Beautiful. The only way to describe him. Always.

“I love you,” Sorey said.

Mikleo’s smile made Sorey’s heart soar. Mikleo reached out for him, and let their fingers twine together before bringing him in for a long, slow kiss.

“I love you too,” Mikleo whispered back. “Even if you always wake me up in the middle of the night with your weird moaning about pirates.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude, detailing the inner workings of Mikleo's fevered little teenage brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as a bonus request from codeadleaf! <3 Who wanted to see what Mikleo was dreaming about when Sorey woke him up.

Being as he was a healthy and growing boy, Mikleo had certain interests, and with those interests came dreams. In the dream world, Mikleo didn’t have to hold back – didn’t have to keep himself so tightly under control, didn’t have to worry about alienating Sorey with his feelings and needs. He didn’t have to worry about the uncertain future that lay ahead of them. He could dream a world where Sorey was forever with him, forever by his side, forever young.

Mikleo’s dream world was also a place where his addled little teenage brain could go berserk with fantasy.

“Mikleo,” Sorey sighed. He lay back on the plush bed, his ruffled shirt falling open with the movement to showcase the lines of his chest and stomach. “Please...be gentle...”

“No,” another Sorey sighed. This Sorey gazed at him with his big green eyes under his dark lashes, and nibbled at the cuticle of his thumb, which made Mikleo a little irked because that was a habit he’d tried so hard to break Sorey of. “Be gentle with me instead.”

“Nuh-uh,” a third Sorey sighed. This Sorey belly-flopped onto the bed and wriggled his way over to Mikleo, sliding through the silken sheets, looking quite a sight in nothing but lacy panties and a little bow tie around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s waist possessively, and glowered at his brethren with a mighty pout. “He’s gonna be gentle with ME.”

“He doesn’t have to be gentle with me!” a fourth Sorey sighed. He was bound quite tantalizingly with red silk scarves that bit into his bare, tanned skin just so. “I want it rough!”

A fifth Sorey clumsily clanked into the room in a suit of shining armor, and fumbled his way onto the very crowded bed.

“I’m gonna—be gentle with him--” the fifth Sorey did not sigh, but rather wheezed. “Just—gimme a minute--”

“I’ll be very gentle with him,” a sixth Sorey murmured in a low, honey-sweet voice. This sixth Sorey was like, a werewolf aristocrat who was also part vampire, part pirate, and all man. Mikleo had maybe been reading too many of the most embarrassing selections in Mason’s romance novel stash. The sixth Sorey took Mikleo’s hand in his, and gently pressed a kiss to his pale knuckles; his gaze molten on Mikleo.

Mikleo did not have enough holes for this to be a sustainable situation. But he had hands, and the ability to make water tentacles – and a whole lot of determination. He leaned back, opened his arms and legs, and embraced the rush of skin and grabbing hands. Above the sighing and moaning and whining of Mikleo’s name, there came the cacophonic clatter of the fifth Sorey falling off the bed in his haste.

It was maybe for the best that the real Sorey rudely tugged him back into the waking world, and then went on to explore territories unknown with him. The pleasures of having half a dozen cocks at once was an experience that no seraph could truly comprehend – down that path lay malevolence, lay dragons, and lay the experience of not being able to sit down comfortably for a week or more.


End file.
